


Mission: Make Lance Feel Better

by Syiqah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Langst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 17:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syiqah/pseuds/Syiqah
Summary: Pidge notices. She's gonna act on it.





	Mission: Make Lance Feel Better

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is short ;;  
> Just another short from tumblr. I'm still in a writer's block. oof.  
> There's more to the story in tumblr but those were written by others. So it's like an open prompt thing. Check them out :D

“Hey, Lance? Could you help me with a little experiment?”

“What is it Pidge?”

“Just wear this.”

She shoved the little trinket into Lance’s hand. A beautiful bracelet with a blue gem. It was beautiful. Handcrafted and personalized. Honestly, a fine piece of jewellery, if he say so himself.

“Are you sure you made this Pidge?”

“YES! Now wear it!”

“If it’s a gift just say so. No need to hide it behind an experiment, Pigeon.”

Pidge blushed... Now that, that was one thing he hasn’t seen on her before. 

“Shut up and just wear the quiznaking device, Lance.”

“Alright, alright. No need to shout. So what is it?”

“I’ll probably bore you out with the details. So nope. Not gonna say anything about it. Now go. Get out. Do whatever you were doing. Shoo!”

She pushed the tall blue boy out of her lab. Surprisingly, the stick called Lance was heavier than she thought he was.

What she didn’t tell Lance was that the little device she had made was to notify when he’s feeling down. Or more specifically when he’s going to self-harm. She’s seen those scars along his arms and wrist. She doesn’t want to approach him about it. She’ll let him talk about on his own time. They might be new or they might be old but she sure as heck is worried for him.

Over the next few days, her little beautiful device had notified her of Lance. The timing was perfect for someone hiding things. When everyone was asleep. Well not everyone. Obviously, she’s awake doing her own things. She has better things to do than sleeping. But as it were, the most important thing on her list is Lance.

As quick as she could, she grabbed her necessary things and out she goes from her personal lab. Mission “Make Lance feel better” is a go!

**Author's Note:**

> Guilty as charged. I just wanna see positive interaction between Pidge and Lance :)


End file.
